1. Field of the Invention
In consideration of the dwindling reserve of fossil fuels and the absence of a suitable fuel, and to revitalize the U. S. leadership in design and manufacturing of automobile, marine, aircraft and industrial engines and associated equipment. A revolutionary new fuel efficient Internal Combustion Engine System is disclosed which is lighter weight, more compact, and in many ways more economical to produce. Described is a Two Cycle Diesel Engine but not limited to a Two Cycle Diesel Engine. In the present petroleum based fuels and the associated Internal Combustion Engines there is a high percentage of wasted energy in producing a given amount of power on the crankshaft. In the current State of the Art, the better engines will produce horsepower equivalent to approximately 35% of the total energy in a given quantity of fuel. Of the remaining energy, variously 25% to 30% is lost to cooling of the engine and approximately 35% of the energy is wasted out the exhaust. The general consensus is that the exhaust energy loss is primarily the heat loss. However, studies and experimentation have proven that the greater loss in the exhaust is in the pressure loss of the Exhaust Cycle Function. At max BME, max torque range, the pressure in the combustion area is in the order of 250-350 PSI when the exhaust valve or port starts to open. This high pressure is instantaneously released to atmospheric pressure and the noise of the sudden release of pressure is commonly thought to be the sound of the combustion function (explosion). In reality, this noise is caused by the sudden release of high pressure energy and constitutes large energy loss. In the case of turbocharged engines this exhaust energy is released to a mere back pressure pf 6-15 PSI.